<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship in the Eyes of a Dog by LegendaryBiologist13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842167">Friendship in the Eyes of a Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13'>LegendaryBiologist13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, POV Animal, Pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zabi always believes that friendship lasts until death and perhaps beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship in the Eyes of a Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've ever written in the POV of an animal several times, but it's been a while. Also, Zabi's name can be either read as "Zabi" or "The Bee," but since the backstage featuring him isn't in EN yet, I'll go with Zabi for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps echoed amid the rustling of leaves, at which Zabi's eyes snapped open. Tsumugi's footfalls were light; not as light as his grandma's, but certainly lighter than Tasuku's. Having lived in Tsumugi's family house for about a decade, Zabi knew better than anyone did.</p><p>Zabi rushed from the terrace and towards the iron gate, barking while wagging his tail. His master had returned and was now showing him the gentle smile he'd always loved.</p><p>"Hey, Zabi!" Tsumugi unlocked the gate and pushed it open. "You look well."</p><p>Zabi woofed. Well, why wouldn't he? Tsumugi and his grandma had always provided him with whatever he needed, be it food, shelter, love, or health examination. Zabi never liked going to the vet, though; even if he'd get some treats after the visit, needles hurt.</p><p>After closing and locking the gate, Tsumugi walked towards the house. Zabi followed him, just like what he'd always done whenever Tsumugi came home.</p><p>It was just another day with his beloved master.</p>
<hr/><p>When Tsumugi stopped by the living room, Zabi did as well. Tsumugi's grandma sat on a couch, knitting a sweater.</p><p>"I passed the audition for Mankai Company, grandma," Tsumugi said. "I'll be moving to the dorm tomorrow."</p><p>The old lady put her unfinished craft on her lap. "Good for you, Tsumugi. Wish Tachan was there to see you."</p><p>Tsumugi's expression darkened; that alone told Zabi that his master had a problem with Tasuku. To think that a fight could happen between the two humans who grew up together… Friendship was such a weird and sad thing among humans, wasn't it? Zabi expected friendship to last until death and perhaps beyond, no matter what happened, but he was wrong. In humans it took years to forge a bond, and merely seconds to sever it. How could it happen, Zabi would never understand.</p><p>"What's wrong?" the old lady asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be packing up my stuff. Speaking of, Tasuku joins Mankai too."</p><p>And with that, Tsumugi rushed to his bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Zabi would never set a paw on Tsumugi's bedroom unless permitted or it was time for his master to have a meal or snacks, even if he knew that his master would always welcome him. Tsumugi was very kind, but Zabi's instincts told him to never incur the wrath of a kind-hearted man.</p><p>Even when his master would be moving to Mankai dorm in less than twenty-four hours, he'd stay outside the bedroom. He'd greatly miss Tsumugi once he left, but if his master didn't give the permission, then so be it. Besides, Tsumugi seemed to be in a bad mood.</p><p>"Why don't you just enter the bedroom?" Tsumugi's grandma asked as she approached the bedroom door, beside which Zabi lay with his paws crossed. "I bet he won't mind your company."</p><p>Zabi didn't react.</p><p>The old lady knocked on the door. "Tsumugi, don't you want Zabi to accompany you?"</p><p>With a click, the door opened. As timber scraped against the floorboard, Zabi rose to his feet and looked up at the smiling Tsumugi.</p><p>"Sorry." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you already know that you're always welcome in my bedroom, even when it's not meal or snack time."</p><p>Wagging his tail in excitement, Zabi entered the bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Tsumugi was leaving today.</p><p>With Tsumugi's grandma standing beside him, Zabi looked up at his master's face. Tsumugi smiled a lot, but it didn't always mean happiness. Zabi could always tell the various meanings behind that smile; like now, his master was pretty much saying "<em>I'll miss you guys"</em> and "<em>I hope I can resolve my issues with Tasuku."</em></p><p>"I'm off, grandma!" Tsumugi got into the taxi. "Zabi, be a good boy, okay? I'll drop by once in a while."</p><p>"Invite Tachan too," the old lady said. "It's been a long time."</p><p>Tsumugi chuckled. He wasn't fooling anyone with that, especially not Zabi. His master was afraid of Tasuku; Zabi could feel it in his bones. Somehow, Zabi had a hunch that they would mend their friendship in the company.</p><p>Friendship was a funny thing among humans, wasn't it? It formed, and broke, and had a chance of reforming again.</p>
<hr/><p>Thick gray clouds flooded the sky. Snowflakes drifted straight down to the skeletal trees, the plants, and the ground. The season had changed again.</p><p>Zabi lay on the terrace, gazing at the camellia bush in front of him. As an old dog with a thin fur coat, he was supposed to stay inside; however, he remained there, hoping to hear Tsumugi's light footfalls and greet him as soon as he was home.</p><p>Thankfully, Tsumugi's grandma had knitted him a sweater, so he could stay there every day from dawn till dusk.</p><p>Days passed, and Zabi still saw no signs of Tsumugi. The weather, or perhaps his health, had gotten worse; even with a sweater, Zabi would shiver a bit once in a while.</p><p>How long could he last, he wondered. Perhaps a few years, but with such weather beating down on him...</p><p>"You should stay inside, Zabi," Tsumugi's grandma told him.</p><p>Zabi didn't budge. He longed for Tsumugi and would always stay there for him, even if he'd never return, even if Zabi wouldn't last long enough to see him again.</p><p>Humans and dogs would never have a same view on friendship. Even so, Zabi would always see his master as one of his kind and treat him like one. Even if Tsumugi and Tasuku didn't manage to fix their bonds, Zabi would always be there for him as a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of camellia's meanings is "waiting/longing for you."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>